Never is Enough
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: When Mary-Lynette, a new young Night Worlder ventures to Circle Daybreak for a much needed vacation, what she doesn't expect is a new job. But when Ash and an old friend become known, her life will be thrown into a world with power, love, hate and denile.
1. Chapter 1: The Finding

**Never is Enough**

**Prolougue:**

Mary-Lynette has a secret, she's a Night Worlder also. So after Ash leaves, but doesn't come back to her, she's heartbroken and powerful. Two things that the world would be better off without. After constant hiding and running, Mary-Lynette decides it's time for a change, a new start. A clean slate. But going to Circle Daybreak isn't that much of a vacation for the young girl after all.

When she finds out she's going to have to pull her weight around the home, an unexpected task is pushed her way. Not only does she have to help protect to Royal, she's also paired up with two people she really doesn't get along with right off the bat.

How's the young Night Worlder going to tackle her future problems? And what will her heartbreak bring to the table for her?

**Chapter One: The Finding**  
**Mary-Lynette's POV.**

The steady hum of the vehicle drowned and engine settled my nerves as I continued to drive through the lands without stopping. I didn't need bathroom breaks or food, and if it weren't for the fact running took to much energy out of me, I could be out of this country right now. But traveling as humans confused the Bounty hunters and messed them over.

The rich scent of leather and freshly cut grass on a spring day flowed gracefully through the air and distracted me as I drove and drove. Seventy two hours ago I was outside at target practice when fate cruelly changed my path and much too dramatically if you asked me. Now, I was on the run and under a deadline to get to my destination without being caught.

I had been exposed, seen. As a Night World Child, secrecy had become a very big part of my life, but there were odd times when the word would slip, or someone wasn't careful as to watch what was happening around us.

Bounty hunters, scientists, the devil's right hand men, whatever you wanted to call them, they were after me. And being caught would ensure an eternity of pain, testing, and no doubt involuntary and forced breeding on my part for research purposes. When I was discovered… I know not, but being a shape shifter I knew I would find out all too soon for my liking. And if that wasn't bad enough, Hunter Redfern was also recruiting new night world creatures for his army.

All I ever wanted was to be normal. Go to high school, graduate and grow old. But no, not now.

For years, I have stood alone as I got through hunter after hunter and battled my way through life to survive. I never liked being different, but this is a hole new level. As a night worlder, I've always had 'extra' abilities. I never knew about them until the faithful day I realized the cruel truth of reality. It's because of who my parent are though, I come from a long line of famous night worlders, different shape shifters, witches, vampires, werewolves, anything and you name it. As a new hybrid, I will always be different from everyone else, every other night world creature. And I hate it.

I would have been happier if after Ash left, my mother and father would have left me to myself and not try and change the way I was. I never knew of my night world heritage, and I liked it that way. Because now I knew, so did everyone else.

When Ash promised to return for me, I took that extra step and believed him. But after two years, you've got to move on. And when I did, it took a turn for the worst. I met my first Redfern, saw my first werewolf, fought in my first battle, and lost my first real night world friend. I stopped all contact with the ones I loved, I quit school and focused on training and fighting. I improved and excelled. Now there's nothing holding me back but the fact that it isn't possible for me to take on the whole world right now.

I was immortal, never changing, something I would rather die then have at times. Life had been pretty cool before I had to start running. I went to school, made friends, and did somewhat normal teen things like shopping, movies and I trained for every different fighting technique I could. Marshall Arts, sword fighting, I had even taken classes on archery and combat. But now I was being pulled away from all that because some low life losers want me to join in a battle I have no intention of fighting in, then they want to sell me off.

Now, as I drive down the highway towards the airport with a new passport and identification, a different look and voice, I can't help but wish I was dead rather then alive. Everything would be so much easier if I were dead. But I suppose I don't have any such luck. My only reason for not finding a way out of this life at the moment was the honour I carried on my shoulders from my parents' generation to my own.

I was headed to Los Angeles. There, I was told, was a housing for night world people that wanted to be kept safe against the Redferns and relax for a while. And that's exactly what I had in mind.

As the SUV cruised along the smooth road a ringing noise irrupted from my dash board and as I reached to retrieve the cell phone that was perched on the dash, I found my hope spike as I noticed the number right away. It was Hannah's, from Circle Daybreak.

"Hi Hannah." I opened the cell phone and held the cold device to my ear.

"_Mary-Lynette, how are you?"_ she asked in a cheery voice, one I never got tired of hearing. Listening to Hannah's voice immediately made you stop and listen. She had an attitude that you couldn't ignore and I smiled even at her quick hello.

"Good, thanks. You?" I replied. My curiosity spiked as the reason she called seemed to become duller.

"Not bad. Look, we've got Poppy and James driving to the airport to pick you up, but you will not be alone. Three others will be escorted to the institute with you from the airport and to let you know, these three mean business." her voice turned serious and I found myself admitting this wasn't the news I wanted to hear. "The boy, Aiden is one of the most important shape shifters coming to Circle Daybreak, not that you aren't all important, but it is vital that we keep Aiden safe and I know the training you've had. Second, Lydia and Sophie are also very important keys in Circle Daybreak. Their witches and it is of up most importance that everyone arrives safely." her voice was serious and full of authority.

Sighing, I replied annoyed. "And I, along with however many others will be assigned to watch out for this group, ensure that they are kept safe and out of harms way. Am I right?"

"And Aiden is destined to mate with one of the two, so it is vital they all get here safely. The future of Circle Daybreak depends on all of you."

"But I still have to guard them don't I?" I asked board, Hannah sighed in the background and I rolled my eyes as she hesitated to respond. "Don't I?" I asked again, an edge on my voice.

"Yes! And I know this wasn't your idea of a safe getaway Mary-Lynette, but we need you now. We need everyone now." Hannah's voice was full of a pleading tone I could not turn down, so agreeing to the request, I made my last turn on to the highway exit to the airport. There, the babysitting would begin.

Walking towards the front entrance of the Toronto Airport, a feeling of loneliness seemed to flood through me. Not a feeling I liked either.

But at the moment, I was focused on one thing, and one thing only. Get to L.A. alive. And at this point I'm not sure what will be more difficult. Accepting the fact that I am now an authorized babysitter for a bunch of kids, or that I might not make it out of this country alive.

As I made my way through the check in and security and pushed my way onto the plane and into first class. The seats were wonderful and the first class cabin was more grand then my hole house out together. "Is there anything I can get for you miss?" the attendant would ask every hour or so. When it came time to leave, I didn't want to get off.

The sun was shining and my carry on was heavy. The airport was crowded and it smelt funny, nothing like back home. But then again, this was my new home. It would just take some getting use too.

Sauntering through to receive my luggage I hauled it from the belt easily. The signs people had looked nothing like I expected. There were people asking for the _O'Malley Family _and _Doug Marsh. _I couldn't even see through the crowd, let alone find the sign I was suppose to be following. But as I looked closer, the five stuck out like a sore thumb. Two girls, which would most likely be Sophie and Lydia, leaned against their giant suitcases, board, and the 'special' boy I'm guessing to be Aiden looked around curiously.

Poppy and James seemed to be highly annoyed at the two girls that looked as if they were just there to make everyone's lives harder. They held a sign that read _Mary-Lynette _and I knew right away that was my ride. Marching up, my luggage in tow and my carry on bag smacking the side of my leg, I made my way towards my ride to my safe haven, hopefully.

"Uh, hi. I'm Lyn, Mary-Lynette…" I smiled as Poppy looked ready to praise me on her hands and knees for showing up. Poppy was very pretty, and James was very handsome. Like matched movie stars. Sophie and Lydia looked sickly sweet and pretty, and I hadn't yet seen the front of the 'oh so special' golden boy yet.

"It's about time you got here! We've been waiting forever!" one of the girls chided as I rested my carry on bag on the floor and shook the hands of Poppy and James. "Enough with the introductions, I just want to go." the girl hissed as I looked from Poppy to her and back to Poppy again.

"Uh, maybe you didn't hear her. We should be going." the other twin stated from behind her sister.

"Well, this is Sophie." said James, gesturing towards the dark haired girl. "And this is Lydia." he finished pointing to the blond. "And this young fellow is Adien." finally, the boy turned around and looked me square in the eye. He extended his hand to shake my own, but I refrained from making contact. I knew how disrespectful it was to touch the bare skin of someone with a higher ranking then yourself.

"A pleasure." I greeted quietly. I was not use to being in the presence of royalty and I definitely wasn't use to being around other people so much. "How far is it from here to the house?" I asked Poppy and James. They looked at each other and seemed to silently battle about the distance.

"It's about four to five hours. We need to make a quick stop before we can arrive at the house if you all don't mind. In the mean time there is a residence nearby that will be housing us for the night. We will bunk there until morning then we'll be on our way once again." Poppy smiled. At first just talking to just me, then turning her attention to everyone who nodded and picked up their luggage to continue towards the vehicle James was driving.

The vehicle James was driving was almost as beautiful as my old SUV. The big black truck had twenty inch chrome rims and it was an extended Escalade. A limited addition Escalade it looked liked. Something I thought I'd never see. "Okay, everyone in." Poppy called out as everyone starred at it. Suddenly, Lydia and Sophie pushed past Aiden and I to climb into the vehicle.

Opening the door, Lydia's sudden ear piercing scream seemed to bring everyone to life as immediately; I jumped in front of Lydia and Sophie and poised myself for an attack. Poppy and James were beside me in an instant. There were two men in the vehicle and they were dressed in all black and looked as if they were heavy weight champions.

"Girls, Aiden… calm down, these are the other body guards that will be watching out for you along with Poppy, Lyn and I." James sighed as the girls shrieked again in fear and clutched out for each other.

As Poppy and James manoeuvred around the car to the driver's and passenger seat. Lydia and Sophie blushed in embarrassment. They eventually climbed into the vehicle and sat in the back with one of the guards. Aiden sat between the other guard and I in the middle seats as the car started off and silently drove out of the parking lot of the airport.

Driving down the highway, I reminded myself of where I was hours before, when I was pulled out of my trance by the stop of the car. As everyone undid their seatbelts and exited the vehicle, one of the guards pulled me aside and gave me a small smile. Pulling my hand out, in it he placed a blue tooth and a pair of sunglasses in my hand. "Now your one of us." he teased and walked off after the group after patting me on the back and smiling widely as if he were hiding a big secret.

Putting on my shades and inserting the device in my ear, I ran after the group towards a small white house that looked very neglected. The plant pots went without water and the grass was overgrown and dieing. The paint was chipped and the shingles needed replacing. The door, as they pulled it open, let out an awful squeak and which seemed to bother everyone, not just me. Inside seemed to be in no better condition.

The walls and ceiling were stained and the floor was dirty. The twins looked disgusted and Aiden's back was facing me. A sight I seemed to get use to already. On a far chair, an older lady sat and watched us with keen eyes. On either side of her were two body guards much like the men in our group. The was a young boy standing behind the older woman who's eyes didn't leave me. In fact, everyone seemed to looking at me expectantly.

Suddenly, Poppy and James bowed in respect as did the guards, I repeated the same motion and looked around confused as the girls and Aiden did nothing but stand motionless. "Ah, my fellow Circle Daybreak children. How is everything?" the older lady asked in a captivating voice that was filled with not only wisdom but authority and experience.

"Everything is great my lady." James smiled and bowed his head once again. "May I introduce Lydia and Sophie Noland and Aiden Wayling." he added, gesturing to the two in front of myself. Confusion sparked in me as I looked from James, to Poppy to the older lady, shouldn't these people know who Aiden is? The old lady nodded her head and turned her attention towards me again. I felt small under this woman's glance with disturbed me greatly.

"Come here child." the lady smiled as I looked to Poppy who nodded and smiled reassuringly at me. I couldn't help but feel unsecured in front of all these people. "Come closer girl." she sighed as I took a small step forward.

Slowly walking up to the woman, I bowed respectfully in front of the lady, the only thing I could think of at the moment. The lady grabbed for one of my hands and I shivered slightly as I looked into her eyes, her skin was leathery and cold. "What is your name child?" she asked quietly starring at me with such knowledge I found myself becoming more intelligent just looking at the woman.

"Well my name is Mary-Lynette miss, but I prefer Lyn." I answered, my voice faltering from the confidence I thought I had placed behind it. I could feel my knees weaken as I held her eyes with my own.

"Lyn, I'm very close to your great grandmother. More closer then you know. It's an honour, I have herd much about you." her voice was mysteriously calm and I couldn't help but get the feeling of resistance from her. Letting my hand go, she dismissed me and I returned to one of the guard's side. My head seemed to feel unusually painful at the moment.

"Pardon me miss, but I'm sure the children are tired and I think they would appreciate a good night's sleep." Poppy's voice was full of strength and confidence, something I couldn't find in myself at the moment.

"Very good Poppy. You're dismissed. Goodbye children, and good luck." the older lady said as Poppy and James herded us towards the car outside. Exiting the house, the headache increased and I started to feel dizzy. Ignoring the sudden urge to hurl, I noticed the new vehicle parked behind ours. Then I heard the voice beside me.

"Lyn, you and two other guards will escort Aiden and the guest along with a driver to Circle Daybreak. I will be going with Poppy, James and the twins in the other vehicle. Just turn on the Bluetooth if something goes wrong and remember to watch them closely." the man warned, I was only capable of listening to half of his conversation as we walked towards the Escalades. But I got what I needed to know. Watch the boys, there's a driver and two others guards and signal with the Bluetooth if something goes wrong.

"K," I slurred as I walked towards the second vehicle. The guest was dashing and some force I couldn't explain seemed to be pulling me towards the boy more and more. In the back, Aiden sat on the other side of the guest, and I beside him. Which I was completely not comfortable with due to this attraction.

My head was pounding and the odd urge to sleep continued to tug me under more and more as the minutes passed. I continued to nod of and every couple of minutes I managed to smack my head off the window and wake myself. At one point, the guest beside me grabbed me with cold strong hands before I could hit the window. His sudden action startled me, and acknowledging him slightly, I straightened myself and reached into the knapsack I had brought with me.

Pulling my I-pod from the front pocket, I inserted the cold headphones into my ears and turned on the most upbeat song on my music player, praying to God it would keep me awake for the ride. I didn't want to fall asleep again. My most important mission other then protecting the three passengers was to ensure I kept to myself. I'm done with other people and trusting them. I had learnt my lesson with Ash.

It hurt even to say his name let alone think of what he had done to me. I trusted him, I trusted him and he let me down. I refrained from leaving for University, and I had received a full scholarship. I stopped going away; just to make sure I would be there when Ash showed up. My friends stopped hanging around me, because I was too set on seeing his face again. My parents argued and argued on end because I broke down into nothing when I realized he wasn't coming. Then it all stopped, they came after me and stopped at nothing. All of my friends, my parents, my town. Everyone I ever cared about other then my little brother. And even after some time I stopped seeing him, or replying to his phone calls and letters. I couldn't put him in that kind of danger.

Now, as I sit here, my music in my ears and stuck in a car with other strangers. I still can't stop my thoughts from drifting back to him and his face, his body and steady movements. _My friends say I'm a fool for thinking you're the one for me, I guess I'm just a sucker for love. _I smirked at the lines. This artists got no idea what their talking about.

Suddenly, a hand struck my shoulder and I turned my head to see everyone getting out of the vehicle. Stepping out into the brisk, cool air, I shivered and starred at the motel. It was small and tidy. Comfortable and homey. Something I haven't had in a long time.

* * *

The night passed with no problems, no disruptions. Everything seemed fine, but Poppy and James still seemed more comfortable when we were on the road and sounded giddy as we came in range of minutes from Circle Daybreak.

Pulling around the last bend, I looked out the window and starred silently as we approached a grand old building. It was like an extended duplex, old and ancient, with history and personality. The gardens were nicely tended too, and the people standing outside seemed to have an authoritive look, but seemed charming to the eye.

The cars stopped and we got out of the vehicle, half the body guards going first, and the rest exiting the cars second with more guards behind them. Everyone took cautious steps as we approached the house and I felt the quiet gasp escape my lips as the doors opened and we walked in. The inside of the home was even more immaculate then the outside. Pale and dark colours staining the walls and furniture. Ancient artefacts and antiques lightly covered some of the surfaces in the cabinets and the look on everyone's faces looked as if it matched my feelings.

"Feel free to look around everyone, and when you're ready, we'll show you to your rooms." Poppy's voice was reassuring and calmed. As if stepping into this house brought her great peace and happiness, as it did to James. A smile crossed both of their faces as James wound his arm around the shoulders of Poppy and they slowly walked down the first hallway you saw as you walked into the house.

Taking a quick peak around, I headed towards the back rooms first. Curious as to what special memories and stories each one held with them. But as I walked down the hall, an odd sound hit me, it was a piano. Playing a soft and meaningful melody. But as I followed the sound to an antique room, I saw the back of a girl and a piano, surrounded my musical instruments ranging over everything you could imagine.

Leaning against the arch in the wall, I folded my arms and listened for a second before the music abruptly stopped and the player lashed around on her seat and the next thing I knew, there was a sword poised to puncture my head, a deathly look in the girl's ice blue eyes. Out of no where, the guest from the old home ran into the room and stood in front of me, holding his hands up as if to surrender to the girl.

"Lyric, this is Mary-Lynette. She's a new member of circle daybreak. Everything's okay." his voiced was breathless and worried. Lyric's eyes flashed from me to the guest and back again. Before slowly lowering her sword, she gave me a small nod in what seemed like an apology and put her sword away. "Sorry, Lyric's deaf. I'm Jake by the way." the boy said, holding out a hand for me to shake which I refrained from regardless.

I looked at him incredulously, if Lyric was deaf, she wouldn't have been able to hear his voice. "Oh, uh, yeah. Lyric can read your lips as well as your thoughts weather or not you try to block them. It's like a super power." he grinned, almost embarrassed by the thought.

"Okay…well, thanks Jake. I'll see you later." I said simply. Looking from Lyric to Jake and to the only escape behind me. Turning to leave, I sneaked one last glance at Lyric and left the room, retreating to the stairs in hope of finding my bedroom for some much needed hours of sleep.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jake called out and ran after me as I sighed and regrettably turned to face him.

"What's your story?" he asked casually as I turned around and once again started up the stairs. Matching my pace and steps, I knew this boy wouldn't leave without an answer.

"I wanted to get away all the pressure and memories of my old life, I figured if I came here, I could get away from all that." I stated, starring around as I neared the top of the stairs. There were three hallways. Each lined with closed doors and pale walls.

"Oh… cool." Jake said quietly. Obviously not expecting the story I gave him. "Here, I'll show you too your room and you can meet your partners here." I nodded my head but suddenly froze.

"Um, partners? I didn't sign up for guard duty." I hissed, taking a threatening step towards him with my eyes blazing and my throat burning.

"Believe it or not, no one did here. But if you want a new start or a fresh break, this place comes with a price. And doing your part is just that price we have to pay." Jake sighed and walked around me, gesturing for me to follow down the hall directly in front of us. Opening up a door in the middle of the hall, Jake showed me a wonderfully decorated Victorian styled bedroom with a perfect view of the backyard outside.

Walking to the window, I glanced out to see Lyric fighting fiercely with another resident here, and she was winning, but still holding back. Jake appeared beside me and commented on her fighting skills. Said how she had received training in every form of fighting to weapons and self defence. That she was the best fighter here.

"Lyric will be one of your partners." he added, I turned to stare at him with my mouth open.

"Just ten minutes ago, that girl was ready to kill me!" I yelled back in defence. Suddenly, Lyric finished off her opponent and starred up at the window, directly at me. Shoving, with unneeded force, her sword slid into the leather band that held the weapon to her belt. She glared at me and walked towards the back door of the house.

"She's really not that bad. Wait till you meet your other partner." Jake sighed, a sly smile on his face.

"Who…" I was abruptly cut off by a female voice from downstairs demanding him there at once.

"Coming!" he yelled back before turning away from the window. "Don't worry, you'll meet your partner soon enough." he smiled and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Second Chapter Preview:

_What Mary-Lynette doesn't know,_

_Is that Circle Daybreak is housing a special surprise just for her!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Introduction

Never is Enough

Chapter Two: The Introduction  
Mary-Lynette's POV.

"_She's really not that bad. Wait till you meet your other partner." Jake sighed, a sly smile on his face._

"_Who…" I was abruptly cut off by a female voice from downstairs demanding him there at once._

"_Coming!" he yelled back before turning away from the window. "Don't worry, you'll meet your partner soon enough." he smiled and exited the room, closing the door behind him._

His words had a frightening affect on me. The rest of the night I couldn't help but feel my mind drifting back and forth from possibility to possibility. Who these Circle Daybreakers would match me up with, who they _could_ partner me with. The possibilities were truly endless! A witch, a werewolf, heck they might even pair me up with a monster, not that working with Lyric would be much different, she was like a monster, silent and deadly.

I had worked enough to know that sometimes, no matter what you do to save yourself, you just can't win. And here, there was no way I could escape from it. No matter where I could go or what I would do, surely… there's just no denying what I really am, who I really am. I suppose it was what I had signed up for, it was what I had come here to avoid. But deep down, I had to know that coming here was only walking into one large home of people just like me.

Laying my head down on the pillow of the over comfortable bed, I found as I shut my eyes, life did not hold. It did not turn off as I would have wished it too. Flashed of Lyric's violent movements and her skill in combat. Her eyes, and the hatred laced with past memories I didn't really want to know about.

Pictures of Ash and what we were passed through my mind as they did every night before sleep took me under. Shaking my head violently, I shuddered and sighed.

Twenty minutes I lay and think about nothing, desperate to clear my mind and fall asleep. Grunting in frustration, I through the covers off in a swift movement and walked towards the door. Perhaps fresh air and a quick walk would ware off the sudden restlessness.

Walking down the stairs and towards what looked like the kitchen, I looked along the walls as great pieces of fighting material stretched out before me. Walking through the kitchen, I stepped into a room silently that would have looked of a family room, had it not been covered in books and aging papers. Glass cases of armour and ancient paintings taller then myself.

Sauntering through, I met another staircase leading down stairs. Looking around cautiously, I followed the steps downwards as within a few seconds I found myself faced with another hall covered in closed doors. At the end, there sat a room and as I walked closer, I gasped at the look of it.

"Surprising… isn't it?" I whipped around as fast as possible as a small and deep chuckle erupted from on the of bedroom doors. There, stood a tall and muscular blond haired boy with golden eyes and a pair of pyjama pants on, leaving his chest bare and clearly visible.

Giving him a smirk, he chuckled once again and leant casually up against the door frame and watched intently before speaking. "I told Hannah that things around here were getting to crowded, too old. I told her we needed something to escape to. So she made this." he smiled as I turned back to the room.

It was a dark, navy blue with red leather couches and a large, forty seven inch screen TV mounted to the wall with a cabinet full of movies and a shelf separate for reading as books were scattered and piled unorganized throughout the wood.

"Does anyone spend much time around here?" I asked incredulously, taking a few steps forward and plopping myself on the red couch. Sighing and relaxing into the comfort.

"Yeah… basically everyone comes down to use it." he signed as he took a step forward and shifted his weight to the corner of the hall, standing and watching as I set my feet on the coffee table.

"Really… even Lyric?" I asked, oblivious to the shaking of his head as he scoffed and turned back to me, meeting my eyes as the small deflated somewhat.

"Oh yeah, I heard about your run in with her. It kind of sucks in a way, you would like her if you gave it a shot."

"Uh… no thank you. I think she doesn't like me, and I don't like her. We're pretty much even that way." I sighed as I scanned through the movies quickly.

"You'll get to know her in no time."

"Yeah, apparently. We've been matched up with this other kid to be some sort of a team."

"Lucky break." he smiled as I looked to him in utter disbelief. "Oh don't look at me like that. Lyric is the best at combat here and she's unbelievably quick. Dark, but respected. She doesn't speak much… but your right. There aren't many people she likes. Me being one of few." a brilliant smile flashed across his face as he looked to me and I let out another scoff.

Figures. The boy standing in front of me had to be one of the most gorgeous I had ever seen. No wonder she liked him. "That's not surprising." I hissed under my breath.

"Pretending I didn't hear that. So what's your name?" he asked socially as he took the couch across from me, stretching out and giving a small yawn as he looked over with interest.

"Mary-Lynette." I sighed as I looked up to the clock, cringing at the time.

"Ah… I'm Luke. Nice to meet you." he smiled warmly as I nodded my head and looked over in interest.

"Well Luke, judging by the time… we should probably take off and head to bed." I smiled as he took a peak at the clock as I could see him visibly cringe.

"Yeah. By the way… good luck tomorrow. First day of training is always the hardest." nodding my head, I climbed to my feet and waited as Luke followed suit and did the same.

"Mind if I ask you something?" I paused as he looked over slightly confused but nodded his head after. "What's down there?" I asked, pointing to the last door in the room.

"Ah… that's Lyric's part of the house." he sighed as he looked longingly towards the door.

"Part of the house?" I asked. We had rooms, why did she get _part of the house_?

"Yeah… when you've been here as long as she has… you get special privileges." he smirked, seeing the look of distaste on my face. "Don't worry, eventually, all our times come for that kind of treatment." he stated as I turned towards him and smirked yet again.

"Not for me. I'm here for nothing but a vacation. When I heard I would have to be part of a 'group' and help other people when no one ever helped me in my time of need, I knew I wouldn't last long here. At this point, my only reason is to build an alliance so I'm not completely alone." I yawned, looking around and rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah… if your looking for a side, this is the one to be on." he smiled, shaking his head at what I presumed to be a past memory.

"And why is that?" I asked.

Turning to look at me, he simply lifted a finger and pointed towards Lyrics' door. "Because. When your on this side, you find fighters like Lyric. Ruthless and strong, but hold the essence of spirit, of experience. You want people who have been on both sides. Who simply can't learn anymore and know what it's like to be on either end. You want people like us." I turned to look at him as I found his eyes starring at me. Returning the gaze, I looked up to him and silently ushered him to continue speaking.

"Fighters who have passion. Not someone with a quick stance and a big build. You want someone who will stand until there's nothing left. Who will give everything and anything to see their side succeed. To see good triumph over evil. You want people willing to give everything they have, everything anyone has in order to beat the others." he smiled.

_Because in this world, in this place… winning is everything. _I sat here frozen for the few seconds it took me to process what had gone through my mine. Words that were indeed not my own, but someone else's. A voice of a girl, it was strong and knowing, as if the person had seen the world over… and in a sense. I couldn't help but sit here and think, perhaps that was me. Everyone has a conscience, maybe mine had just taken longer to kick in.

"Yes, well so far I'm not sure which side I like more." I tested, looking from the wall to him to see a small smile on his face.

"Yeah I think everyone's like that. They don't know how much there is to like on either side simply because they've only seen the good in this war. That's why Lyric is so highly respected I guess." I inwardly scoffed as I thought about it again. These people must have not gotten out much if all they could talk about is one person.

"Why are all you hung up on her?" I asked as I sighed aloud and stretched my protesting muscles.

"I dunno. I guess because we all came from simple backgrounds. This is all we know. She's been here, there and everywhere, never had a solid anything. She knows what's best for herself and we strive to look for that in ourselves, but solemnly find it. Lyric has been on both sides of the fence and perhaps that's why we admire her so much. Once you've gone bad, there's no going back, but I just guess she's one of those people that's always been good at backtracking."

Standing from my seat, I stretched and looked over to Luke who had now stood himself also. Letting out a long and stretched yawn and he scratched his arm and sighed. "You know Luke, for a big guy like yourself, your actually pretty smart." I smiled as he gave a deep chuckle and shook his head.

"Yeah, like that's the first time I've heard _that_ one." bidding him a good night, I made my way up the stairs of the hall and back through the rooms. Retracing my steps until I found myself in the kitchen.

Sauntering over to the fridge, I pulled the door open and looked inside. Curious to find something to occupy my time. I knew that if you ate there was no chance of getting to be quicker, but I couldn't help but try and find something to do.

Pulling out a bottle of water, I sighed as I opened the cap and took a long drink. It chilled my body and sent rippling shivers down my spine, but it was refreshing to say the least as I felt the icey liquid run down my throat.

Walking out into the dining room, I took a seat at the table and set my bottle aside. Playing with the cap between my fingers as I searched the walls for something. Even the smallest hint of family of civilization here. Shaking my head, I found nothing to my liking as I took one more quick look around the rooms surrounding me until a door caught my eye.

Standing from the table, I dropped the cap and slowly but subtly walked over to the room. Knocking on the door before I reached down the pull open the handle of the door.

Taking a deep breath, I gave a forceful turn and stepped in the room. Shuddering, I found that this secluded area of the house had been cut off and seemed distant, as if it hadn't been entered for a long time.

Looking to the walls and cabinets, I found it was like a den. Pictures and news clipping articles along with books and albums filled the room as I took a step closer to the wall.

Completely different colours were cut through the walls as I turned and found myself looking at the main back wall. 'Residents Through the Ages' it read as I shook my head and took a closer look. The walls had been cut into sections of marked off space. At the top of each section was a name and a year, and below it were other facts.

Some had birth and death rates, and as I looked at their walls, there were quotes and newspaper clippings, pictures and some CD's and DVD's taped in their cases under their names. Most were young teenagers, but some names stuck out more then others.

_Luke Gabion_, I read the name and smiled. Taking a step closer I looked at the walls and found his birthday, his weight and height, pictures of him and the other residents, and clippings from newspaper articles from high school football teams and basketball. It was like all their accomplishments and achievements were laid out for everyone to see.

_Jacob Hightower_, once again, I smiled at the name. Under his name there was less. Most likely because he hadn't been here for as long. But under his name there were more quotes and clippings. His school achievements mostly and a fundraiser he had taken part in.

Other names stuck out as I read them. _Sophie Ross, Marie White, Seth Wolfe, Jenna Colt, Isabel Rose, Michael Noss, _all names of young people. Young individuals that had come here and found salvation, had found a life in which they could cope with.

My head turned and on a further away wall, I found myself looking at another familiar name. _Lyric West. _Walking over, I looked intently as I dragged my fingers along the paper articles and many pictures. Shots of when she looked only ten of eleven scattered the walls. Pictures of her in leotards on balance beams, and splits on the floor. Her body bending in ways that made me cringe.

Schools photo clippings of sports teams and images of her fighting in what looked like the backyard collaged across the walls as I looked and smirked. It seemed as if her hole life was in pictures scattered across this wall before me.

Looking closer, I found myself peering at another newspaper article. One that looked as if it had been through a hurricane. Torn and ripped, tapped in many places with creases that made it all the more difficult to read.

'_Child Looses Everything in Fatal Accident'_

_Lyric West, daughter of Sue and Adrian West was orphaned as the police investigated not many nights ago. Investigators were appalled to find the family in ruins as the bodeis of several related to the West family were discarded across their own home. The bodies of Lucy and Garret McGregor, Danny and Alicia West and cousins Danny and Jessica West, were also found along inside. Individuals kidnapped not months before the attack. _

_The only survivor being Lyric West, age ten, was taken from the home that night and placed in foster care as no remaining family was traced. The police can only assume this was a gang attack as so many kills would have taken far greater lengths to complete. Sergeant Tusk thoroughly believes that someone was out to get the West relatives and succeeded as young Lyric was left as a reminder. _

I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach as I read the article over many times. Pity filled me for the girl as I thought about what it must have been like. I knew for a fact leaving my own family was difficult, but I was older, I knew right from wrong and how to take care of myself. And at least I knew they were okay. To be a young child and suffer such consequences felt heartbreaking.

"So I seen you've found our Hall of Fame." I whipped around quickly as I heard the voice from behind. "Or rather Room of Fame in this case. " Hannah's face appeared solemn and somewhat expressionless as her arms were pulled behind her and a casual stance as she too looked around the room and interest.

"I didn't mean to pry… I just-"

"That's quite alright Mary-Lynette. I don't blame you for being curious." I couldn't help but try and offer a small smile as she walked to a part of the room for herself. Not many pictures filled the area, but rather quotes, letters and various writings. "We thought it would give our residents a sense of home. A reminder for all their capable of. They're all great people." she smiled slightly.

"It feels so cut off from everywhere else." I stated, looked around the closed off room and back to Hannah who had turned to different walls now.

"That's because it is." she stated as I looked to her in confusion. "You see Mary-Lynette, when I started this room, I didn't take into consideration it's backdrops, the after affects. We are not ruthless but when some leave, they do not come back and after a while we couldn't bare to take down their reminders. So people stopped coming. Their achievements are still posted, but not so much admired for those faithfully departed are always brought to thought."

"That's not right." I countered as she turned to me in confusion. "Sure their dead… I'll admit it's sad. But I know for a fact that when people die, they like to be mourned, but they also like to be remembered. They would want us to stand here all together and remember them for the great people they were, the lives they saved by doing their jobs. If I were those who have died and still hang on this wall, I would want to be admired for having the courage to stand up and fight. I wouldn't want someone to hide me away from others. I would want them to know that I picked the right side, I picked the right choice."

"You bring a very good argument to the table Mary-Lynette and I see reasoning in your opinion. Perhaps change would be good." she smiled as I grinned along with her at the thought. Turning back to Lyric's wall, I couldn't help but feel the smile slide off my face.

"Ah, our longest stable resident." she sighed while stepping up beside me. "Not exactly a proud statement, I wish I could have housed others just as long." she smirked slightly as I contemplated what she thought of the situation.

"I see your distaste for her. You question why the others look up so much. Why they hold her high above everyone else." she smiled as I turned and looked at her. Curious as to know how she could tell. Guilty knowing it was that easy to read off of me.

"It's quite alright Mary. The feeling is natural. But you must remember, to these kids, Lyric is but a veteran and a current warrior. She has left, and returned every time and she is what these people strive to be. She has trained since she was young and perfected everything. You look at all those who don't come back and question, 'perhaps I'll die too'. Then you see Lyric who has ventured out more then anyone and come back every time. It gives these fighters something to look up to. That thought some don't come back. There are always some that do." she smiled as I nodded my head in agreement, she was right.

"I feel bad though. I can't help but see this and wonder what it's like." I sighed as I ran the tips of my fingers down the pictures again.

"Why don't you ask her?" I turned and looked to her appalled as Hannah giggled slightly beside me.

"I never get tired of that reaction." she laughed to herself as I shook my head and turned back to the wall.

"Mary… she's _deaf_, not stupid. It doesn't make her any less of a person. And having the gift in which she does. She will understand you more then anyone." I nodded my head as Hannah lead me out of the room and towards the kitchen. "Now I think it'd be best for you to get some sleep. You meet your other partner and start training tomorrow." she smiled as I nodded my head again and started for the stairs.

Sighing, I walked up each stairs, careful not to make to much racket. But as they creaked and cracked, I winced painfully as I heard a voice ring out. "Will you shut up?" it hissed as my head suddenly blanked.

I could tell that voice from anywhere.

Suddenly, the impact of the hard stairs hit me as my world began to fade into blackness.


End file.
